Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications devices (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, navigation instruction transmission, and other like features. In-vehicle communications devices or other in-vehicle controllers may connect to a cellular network in order to enable these services/features.